


Wolf Boy from the South

by Rainy_Summer



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Minhyung read the name written on a piece of leaf loudly, "Lee Donghyuck."The South was pretty big, so it did not really surprised Minhyung to read a name that he was unfamiliar with.Just like how Minhyung had imagined, the crowd parted to let the said Lee Donghyuck emerge into view.Curly and unnaturally dyed light brown hair, dear like eyes, heart-shaped lips and beautiful golden skin, Donghyuck was a beautiful omega, he's Minhyung's omega.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 20
Kudos: 236





	Wolf Boy from the South

Tonight would be the night. 

Minhyung had already prepared months ago. He had chosen the spot to build his nest and had already started building his own hut. It was not finished yet but it already had walls and a roof. Decent enough to be called home. 

Home. His very own home. His very own home that he would share with his very own mate and perhaps, someday, their very own pups. 

Tonight would be the night. 

He took a long bath on the river, making sure he scrubbed off the dirts on his body. The other day, he had make sure to hunt as many as he could hunt in a span of two days just so he could have the next day to himself. He should not look dirty. He should look attractive for his mate. 

Tonight would be the night. 

Every year, the eighth full moon of the Southern calendar, marks the yearly mate matching of the Wolves of the South. All the newly presented wolves would be gathered and matched between one another. Wolves usually presents at the age of eighteen, but some, like Mark, presented as an alpha at the age of nineteen. 

He was one year late. He had been waiting for too long, but it did not matter anymore. 

Tonight would be the night. 

You see, them Wolves of the South had this very unique tradition. Unique but a reliable one. While some wolves, like those of the North, had this yearly race where the omegas would shift on their wolf form and the betas and alphas would chase them until they get caught and ended up as the catcher's mate, the South's method was less tiring. In fact, it's not tiring at all. 

The Wolves of the South were firm believers and worshipers of the Goddess of the Moon. And, for years, she had been the one responsible for matching up the mates in the Wolves of the South. You don't even have to do anything at all. Nobody ever needed to lift a finger. 

Actually, they needed to. The alphas and betas needed to lift their fingers when they pick their lot. 

That's right, they do pick lots. 

But do not be judgemental! The lots was blessed by the Goddess of Moon. Do not laugh like those Wolves of the West did. Who were they to judge when they pick their mate based only on their sense of scent? They would pick the one who smells the most unique, the most desirable and the most appealing because no other wolf would smell as sweet as their mate. Did that even make any sense? Well maybe it did, but still, the South's method was still reliable. 

The Goddess had never made a mistake. 

She did match up fruit loving Youngho with fruit-is-the-most-stupid-creation-on-earth Yongqin. 

She did match up clean mania Jungwoo with with dirt-is-manly Yukhei. 

But still, the Goddess had never ever made a mistake. 

Minhyung relaxed. 

Tonight would be the night. 

●●●

Minhyung read the name written on a piece of leaf loudly. "Lee Donghyuck."

The South was pretty big so it did not really surprised Minhyung to read a name he was unfamiliar with. 

Just like how Minhyung had imagined, the crowd parted to let the said Lee Donghyuck emerge into view. 

Curly and unnaturally dyed light brown hair, dear like eyes, heart-shaped lips, beautiful golden skin, Donghyuck was a beautiful omega, he's Minhyung's omega. 

Minhyung's heart swelled with pride as he stared at his mate, well, future mate. Then his eyes traveled lower, not that low because he wasn't sleazy. Donghyuck was dressed differently. He was wearing this brightly colored top with picture of a person with curly hair wearing a hat. 

His mouth fell open in realization. 

Taeyong, the head alpha, had a cousin, a half wolf who was born and raised in the city. The said cousin decided to trace his background to the South and honor his ancestors by taking part in the annual lottery, well annual mate matching. He would be staying for a couple of months with his newfound mate but would be leaving after,to finish High School. Then he would stay with his mate for good. 

What was a High School, anyway? A school on top of a mountain? Was he building a school on top of a mountain? Do they let omega's work heavily in the city? Mark wasn't really sure. 

A city wolf as a mate? 

Not a problem! It was the Goddess' will after all. 

"Hi Minhyung, " the omega greeted him as he walked toward him. "I promise to be the best housewife in the entire world! "

●●●  
Minhyung would want to fill their home with music and laughter of a huge family, maybe starting with Donghyuck's chattering was a good start. 

He had been telling him a lot of things about the city, about the malls, the arcade, the pc room, karaoke rooms and more. Minhyung did not know a thing about what his mate was talking about but he looked happy. He shined when he smiled.

"So this is our hut!" Minhyung happily announced. 

He eyed his mates reaction, suddenly feeling insecure. 

Sure, he wasn't as crafty as Youngho but it was still decent. Hopefully his mate would like it. 

"You built this?"

"Yes," Minhyung answered sheepishly.

"On your own?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Minhyung, you are amazing!" His mate exclaimed. "I could not even build a house out of popsicle stick."

Minhyung sighed in relief. He was glad that his mate like their hut. 

He opened the door and guided Donghyuck inside. 

Now, if you were familiar with the traditions of those in the West, East and North, you would think that Minhyung and Donghyuck entering their hut would lead to, you know, getting naked, moaning and groaning and perhaps screaming, and finally creating the claiming bites. 

But in the South, it was optional. You could do that sooner or later. Most of them usually just spend time getting to know more about each other, and adjusting to a new living arrangement. There were also those like Youngho and Yongqin, of course. There were definitely some screaming going on inside their hut during the first night. And no, it wasn't the usual, "Go fuck your fruits if you like them so much, Youngho! "

Minhyung would also be okay with getting naked, moaning and groaning, and perhaps screaming if Donghyuck would like to be intense, but Donghyuck seemed new to a lot of things in the South. Maybe, shocking him by biting into his neck to make the claiming mark would not be a good idea. 

"It's late, let's go to sleep," Minhyung announced. 

"Is it?" His mate asked, still full of energy. "Okay. Where's the bed?"

Minhyung tilted his head. 

"A bed?"

"The soft thing where you sleep on."

"Ahh, " Minhyung finally understood. "That's the bed", he said pointing to a pile different furs on the floor. 

"Oh, " Donghyuck looked taken aback. "No pillow?"

"What's a pillow?"

Donghyuck looked hesitant and Minhyung felt like he did something wrong. He also felt like he needed to defend the 'bed'. 

"Come on, it's comfortable, especially when we sleep in our wolf form!"

"Wolf form?"

"Can't you shift?" Donghyuck shook his head. Then he looked at Minhyung with eyes filled with insecurities. "Is it bad if I could not?"

Minhyung shook his head as fast as he could, it might as well fall off to the ground. "Nonsense," he cupped his mate's cheeks. "Who cares if you can't shift? I don't! We can just sleep in human form and you can sleep on my arm so that you can be comfortable. "

●●●

Minhyung woke up with a dead arm, but with a happy mate. 

Oh goddess. He had just met his mate last night and he was already prepare to sacrifice a limb for him. 

"Good morning, Minhyung! " his mate greeted him. "What do you want for breakfast? Waffles? Eggs? Fried rice? Pancake?"

'Your beautiful smile every morning, ' he thought. 

"Fruits would be nice. " He answered. 

"Oh, " Donghyuck pouted. "But I wanted to cook for you."

"Don't be sad, " he cheered him up. "You can cook lunch for me! You can get our ration of meat from Jaehyun, the Head Omega, while I leave to hunt. But you have to start early in preparing lunch. The meat of a wild boar takes to long to cook. "

"It's okay, " Donghyuck answered cheerfully. "I'm good with cooking." He eyed the inside of the hut. "Where's the stove?"

"What's a stove?" Minhyung was confused again. 

"The one where we cook food? The one with fire?"

"We have woods and stones, " He answered. "Would that be a problem? "

Donghyuck shook his head. 

●●●

Donghyuck finished preparing lunch a few moments before the sun would set. 

He placed a piece of something black on Minhyung's rattan plate. 

"It's not charcoal, I promise." Donghyuck explained. "In the city, we call it a steak. A well done steak. A really really well done steak."

"Minhyung eyed the 'steak'. Then he looked at Donghyuck. At the 'steak'. Then at Donghyuck again. 

"Would you like some fruits?" Donghyuck offered. 

Minhyung nodded urgently. 

They finished eating fruits for lunch and for dinner as well. It was fruit fest all day. Minhyung was sure that Yongqin would curse their existence if he ever found out. 

"Minhyung, " his mate softly called him as they were lying on the 'bed'. 

"Hmm, " he answered turning his face to his mate. 

"I'm sorry. Sorry for being an incompetent housewife."

He caressed his mate's cheeks. "It's okay. You'll get better in time."

●●●

Minhyung stared at the fish, well at what used to be a fish. 

When he had asked Donghyuck to clean the fish, he had not expected him to assume that half of the fish's meat as dirt. 

He sighed. 

"Do you want fruits? " Donghyuck said sheepishly. 

Minhyung massaged his temples. Fruits again. They just had fruits for lunch and breakfast. They had been living off of fruits for the past two full moons. The more he ate them, the more convinced he was to join Yongqin's fruit hating cult as the second member. 

Donghyuck always had excuses. We eat 'steak' in the city, we eat 'raw' in the city. Minhyung did not anymore care what sorry excuse of a food the city had, he wanted his meat cooked, not raw, not burnt. 

It wasn't just the cooking. Donghyuck wasn't adjusting well in his new life. 

He could not start a fire on his own. 

He could not wash clothes on the river properly. 

He could not sew properly. 

He was looking for a lot of things. A bed. A stove. A washing machine. A detergent. 

Minhyung was getting tired of it all. 

Donghyuck touched his arms, his mouth formed into a pout that had always made Minhyung's resolve melt. Not this time. 

"I'm starting to think that this is all just a joke for you, " he said, Donghyuck shook his head. "I feel like you are not really taking this seriously. I have always wanted a mate, but if that mate would someone who only thinks of our arrangement as a game, an adventure outside his city life, then perhaps, I'm better of alone."

Donghyuck let go of his arms and looked down, his hair covering his eyes. 

"Sorry, " he muttered. "I was never really good at anything. I was not good at studying so I will not go to college anymore. It means I would also find it hard to find a decent paying job. I don't have any skills at all. I thought living here would be easier. But I was wrong. "

His voice began shaking, indicating that he was crying, and Mark felt guilty for being the one who made his mate cry. 

"I really do like you because even though I failed you so many time, you never scold me. You never screamed at me. You never made me feel stupid. But I guess, I took that for granted that I never notice that I'm already becoming a burden to you. I really want to stay here with you. I'm really trying to adjust. Sorry if I'm not doing good enough. "

He ran off to somewhere. 

●●●  
In retrospect, Mark should have followed Donghyuck when he ran off. But he was too shocked and too guilty to even move. Beside, he wasn't sure what to tell his mate. 

Donghyuck had not returned until the morning when Minhyung would leave to hunt. 

He decided that he would look for him if Donghyuck would still not return for lunch. 

Except, he was already there, looking at Minhyung with swelling red eyes and a plate of well cooked meat on his hands. 

He also had his 'animal skin that was sewn together to make a container where he put all of his belongings' strapped to his shoulder.

Right. He would be leaving after two full moons to build a school in the mountain. 

Minhyung approached his mate slowly. Donghyuck's smile widened as he near. But as his smile widened,the more that the tears in his eyes that he was trying to contain threatened to spill. 

The omega gulped loudly. 

"I asked for help, " Donghyuck said, referring to the food which Mark accepted. "My last gift for you. Before I leave."

"Thank you for taking care of me. And sorry for the trouble. I will miss you. I will not anymore return, " Minhyung looked at him in shock. "Then maybe you will be given a chance to have another mate."

He looked at Donghyuck intently. Aside from the redness in his eyes which was due to crying, there were dark circles on his eyes. He was not sleeping well, maybe because of the uncomfortable 'bed'. His eyes traveled to the omega's hands. His once soft and and unmarred skin were not decorated with cuts and burn marks. 

He was uncomfortable. But he never complained. 

Maybe Donghyuck lacked a lot of things. He was a bad cook. He was bad with house works at all. But he was kind, beautiful, sweet, and caring. 

He had always welcomed Minhyung with a hug everytime he returned from hunting. He had always asked him about his day. He had always checked him for injuries and patched him up with things he took from inside a box he called 'first-aid-kit'. 

He wasn't perfect. But he was trying. And maybe amidst it all, he would not trade Donghyuck for anyone else. 

"Come back to me, " Minhyung told his mate. "Come back to me, please."

"You still want me to come back? " Minhyung nodded. 

"I'm sorry, " he said. "I did not mean all of the things I said last night. Especially when I said I'm better off alone than with you. I have grown to like you too, as well. So please come back to me. Well, only if you want to."

Donghyuck quickly rushed to hug him, resulting in Minhyung dropping thd only decent food Donghyuck had given to him. 

"Ohmygosh I'm sor--, " 

Minhyung interrupted his mate by pressing his lips onto him. 

He was not really sure how to do it, he had not tried because he wanted to wait for his mate. 

It was awkward at first, both of them not really knowing how to do it properly. 

Soon they got the hang of it, lips moving against each other in slow rhythm. 

They pulled away gasping for air, Minhyung pressing his forehead against Donghyuck's. "How long would it take until you'll return? "

"Ten months. Ten full moons."

Minhyung groaned. Would it really take that long to finish building a school in a mountain?

"It's not that long, " Donghyuck tried to comfort him. "Then after that, I will stay for good."

Mark sighed. 

"Promise me, you'll wait for me."

Minhyung pressed another kiss on his lips. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Rainy_Summer)


End file.
